Throne for a Queen
by catniphawthorne
Summary: Come morning the fire has died and three dragons clutch at her breast. The Dothraki sing and dance for 7 nights and Drogo clutches her close, their son smiling all the while, they will win this war.


a/n; I've wanted to write a dany/drogo piece for a while now, and I know this is more dany central but I still think its cute. If I were George R.R Martin I would sit Dany on the Iron Throne, idek I just think she deserves it and is badass with her dragons! anywho hopefully you'll enjoy it, and I know I've been so slack with updating of recent on my multifics and just posting one shots but college has been weighing me down soo bad, but I just wanted to give you this. so yeah enjoy (: song recommendations- viva la vida; coldplay (anyone else notice coldplay songs go really well with GoT?)

* * *

He had promised her an Iron Throne, had screamed it in Dothraki for all to hear, and all to rejoice. Initially fear had come of his promise; the Dothraki had never crossed the poison sea, did not trust the water their horses could not drink. However they had roared, sacked cities, stolen goods, stolen ships and coerced those they needed; they could cross.

It was across the waters her child had been born and she was sure Westeros would hear her screams. He a beautiful boy Rhago with Targaryen white hair and purple eyes, Dany sobs as she holds him but then hands him to Irri and turns back to the helm of the ship; she is a Queen, she must command.

One night as they dock at one of the free cities a traitor sets fire to the ship with stored goods; as it burns Dany knows what she must do, she walks into the fire as Drogo screams at her, only held back by about 30 of the Dothraki hoard. She allows the fire to embrace her, allows it to hold her close and it feels wonderful.

In the morning the fire has died and three dragons clutch at her breast. The Dothraki sing and dance for 7 nights and Drogo clutches her close, their son smiling all the while; they will win this war.

They set off again sailing across the sea, the Khalasar truly united under such a hope; The Dothraki want to hold power, and Drogo wants to see his bride on the Iron Throne. It's agreed Dany will be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Drogo will run his Khalasar and all will be well. Her Queensguard will be Jorah, Barristen Selmy, and Drogos three bloodriders; she needs no others.

Her dragons grown as they cross the waters, soon they begin breathing dragon fire, and then they become so large they can no longer stay on the ship and instead fly in the air above; a warning, the Targaryens will hold the throne again.

Her son grows with the Dragons, more perfect than any can imagine; the Throne will be his when he is of age; the Dothraki worship him as 'The Great Stallion' whilst Dany looks on proudly, Drogo at her side, he too with a smile larger than the sun.

As the ships dock on the bay of Kings Landing, arrows reign down on them all and men spring from the gate, Dany simply laughs, the Dothraki behind her as she yells.

"Burn it down"

The Dragons spring forth and screams erupt from the castle as the walls begin to burn her army barely moving as the dragons do the work. After the walls are dust on the floor the Khalasar ride forward, taking what is theirs and winning her the Throne; Drogo smiles at her side as Kings Landing falls apart; she is home.

They storm on the red keep, taking prisoner 4 Lannisters, the pretender King and the Stark Girl. She sends a raven to Robb Stark, inviting him as Warden of the North on the condition he step down, sends her the Kingslayer and swears allegiance to her.

She beheads all of the Lannisters; the Mother, the youngest Son, and the Daughter, does it herself, placing their heads on spikes outside Kings Landing; a warning as if the Dragons weren't enough. She does the same to the pretender King and receives a hug of the Stark girl in thanks; Dany smiles then; she will be a good Queen.

She sleeps then, yet to sit on the Iron Throne, but instead she lies beside Drogo, their son sleeping next to them; she feels happy, monumentally so; delighted.

A small group comes to the door the next day; Robb Stark has agreed and within the group is the Kingslayer, she goes to kill him before she hears Sansa Stark's scream.

Upon explaining Dany doesn't have the heart to kill the man that means everything to Sansa, in the way that Drogo means everything to her. Instead she banishes them to Casterly Rock; making Sansa the air, it's all she can do, the Kingslayer can have no real power, she allows the Imp to go with them; she may need him as an ally in the future.

In the next moment men are riding on the castle; the Lannister banner blazing forward with the Grandfather at the front. Her dragons circle the air but she has no need for them as the Dothraki hoard scream forwards killing the men with ease, she then beheads the last Lannister, and smiles before wiping his blood from her cheek.

The important Lanniters are dead and if the Kingslayer or the Imp cause her trouble she will simply kill them too. Now a Targaryen will hold the throne once more, it brings a smile to Dany's cheeks as she walks into the throne room, still clad in Dothraki leathers, Drogo holding their son with a smile; it couldn't be more perfect as her Khalasar congregate into the room, she wants to cry with happiness but instead approaches the throne.

She sits on it, the metal cool on her bare thighs, she slides back into the seat and just knows her Father Aerys, her Brothers Viserys and Rhaegar, all those slain are smiling in the night lands, are dancing with rejoice that she sits on the throne. She glances upward and hears a crack in the ceiling, pieces crashing down behind her as all three dragons Rhaegal, Viserion and Aeron flank her at the Iron Throne; her eternal protectors. One of her first moves will be to remove the ceiling, her dragons will not be trapped.

"A throne for a Queen" Drogo speaks, the Dothraki her home language now, the crowd begin roaring these words and Dany laughs with the beauty of it; she is at home, at last, but most importantly she has her dragons, her son and her sun and stars; everything is beyond as she wished.

* * *

so yeah hopefully you enjoyed it :3 and who saw the new episode? OMFG. I'm in love with Barristen Selmy.  
please go and check out my other GoT fics, they're all sansa/jaime fics as was implied in this.  
as always review m'lovelies


End file.
